


Returning to the city

by cjegal



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjegal/pseuds/cjegal
Summary: Got bored and wrote a small bit about a titan fed up with the vanguard after the red war, thought I would share it.





	Returning to the city

It had been weeks since the light had left, and days since it had returned, while his ghost could do much for rejuvenating his injuries, it could do little for his battered armor, dents and holes dotted all over it, with some rust beginning to set in near the edges, not that it mattered much, the city was within sight. The slight glow of a ghost materializing from the palm of his hand illuminated the titan’s helmet, banishing darkness, yet casting long shadows from the recent abuse suffered.  
“Any activity?”  
“Only guardian, one or two fallen, but nothing we can’t handle.” The movement of the ghost warped the shadows as it spoke.  
“Good… Were low on ammo anyway.”  
“Are you sure about this? I mean, think of the help they must need now, more than ever.”  
“I am helping them, we let the darkness get too close, what do walls matter when the threat is from above?” Sometimes he wondered if his ghost could think for itself, or if it was just an extension of the traveler, and if it was, what that made him. His train of thought stopped itself as he closed his fist, his ghost disappearing and the night surrounding him once more.

“Zavala.”  
The awoken turned from facing the city to face the voice. “Guardian -”  
Before he could say anything else, the guardian tore his mark from his waist, and threw it at Zavala’s feet, tattered muddy and scorched. With the legacy of the Stoneborn order no longer attached to him, the Titan walks away, leaving Zavala to pick up the pieces.


End file.
